032615doirmeout
07:03 GA: A verbal "knock knock" comes from outside Meouet's door. 07:04 TC: "Door slowly opening only for ṭhe knocker ṭo be meṭ wiṭh a cold apaṭheṭic gaze." Meoueṭ responds from ṭhe oṭher side, ṭhen follows ṭhrough ṭhe acṭions. 07:05 GA: A Doir mind-ghost is beyond the entrance. "uh, hey. couldnt knock. my hands are mental ectoplasm. are you sure about this whole thing?" 07:05 GA: "like, last chance to back out of it. right now." 07:06 TC: "So you'd raṭher lose boṭh Naṭe and Sami ṭo a mob of angry children? I'll leṭ ṭhem know." 07:06 TC: Meoueṭ keeps her lips in a ṭighṭ line. 07:07 GA: "no, no- thats not what i mean. what i mean is, you're going to lose like 90% of your friends and we haven't even tried to fix this without taking such drastic measures." 07:07 GA: "i mean, ill still totally be your friend... are we friends? yeah, i will, but like, we wont even be able to talk because everyone else will have a murderboner for you or whatever." 07:08 TC: "I didn'ṭ see anyone in ṭhaṭ memo come up wiṭh a beṭṭer idea." 07:09 TC: "Or aṭ leasṭ an idea ṭhaṭ didn'ṭ involve more ṭhan a single deaṭh." 07:10 TC: "An idea ṭhaṭ reuniṭed Libby wiṭh her daughṭer. An idea ṭhaṭ kepṭ Sami and Naṭe respecṭed. An idea ṭhaṭ broughṭ everyone ṭogeṭher." 07:10 TC: "Did you have an idea?" 07:10 TC: Meoueṭ folds her arms. 07:11 GA: "...well, i kind of still think there's a chance things could be talked out. after all, miscommunication and ignorance is the root of, like, most of drama. but if you're sure you can do this, i'll help in any way i can." 07:12 TC: "Doir, how does one explain ṭo a hurṭ grub ṭhaṭ ṭheir purrbeasṭ died because iṭ was a fool? Ṭhe grub will blame anyṭhing iṭ can. Even ṭhe Condesce herself. Ṭhe grub doesn'ṭ accepṭ acṭion and consequence yeṭ." 07:14 GA: "...alright. you have a point there. but if the grub is told beforehand that their purrbeast has to be put to sleep, or whatever, because it's so stupid, things might end up better..." 07:15 TC: "Ṭhen who is going back in ṭime ṭo inform all ṭhe children ṭhaṭ Jack's Liṭṭle Ṭoy needs ṭo die for breaking ṭhe rules?" 07:15 TC: "And ṭhen puṭ up wiṭh ṭheir inṭerference?" 07:15 TC: "How many of ṭhem will we have ṭo puṭ down, Doir?" 07:16 TC: "How many of ṭhem will fighṭ for ṭhaṭ concepṭ of friendship and communiṭy? Do you really wanṭ ṭo kill a handful of children or jusṭ have me disappear?" 07:16 GA: "no! its... we could have saved ryspor! if we had all talked about the thiago thing beforehand, if we could have just convinced him we had to do it, he might not have lashed out!" 07:17 GA: "as for the kids... i dont know, i dont make those calls. you guys make them. but you could at least let me help next time, damnit." 07:18 TC: "Doir, I wanṭ you ṭo ṭrusṭ me on ṭhis. Ṭhis will help everyone grow. " 07:19 GA: He shrugs. "well, okay, that's reasonable. if they grow, maybe they wont be the grub lashing out, yeah?" 07:20 TC: "Ṭhaṭ's ṭhe hope. Ryspor had all ṭhose sweeps on ṭhe Ark ṭo grow. He had Libby's Primer ṭo help him grow... buṭ he chose ṭhaṭ paṭh. He chose ṭo be hurṭ and noṭ see ṭhe good ṭhaṭ was done. He chose ṭo die." 07:21 GA: Doir nods solemnly. "...yeah. i guess he did." 07:22 GA: "have i grown? shit, if im ever being that stupid, just slap me, okay?" 07:22 TC: "I'm sure someone will. Even if iṭ's noṭ me." 07:22 GA: "wait, it was a serious question. ive grown, right? like, the way you mean?" 07:23 TC: "Iṭ's okay ṭo ṭhink wiṭh your bloodpumper. Buṭ you always need ṭo back iṭ up wiṭh your ṭhinkpan. Ṭhey are a good ṭeam when puṭ ṭogeṭher. I ṭhink you're geṭṭing close, like Sami." 07:25 GA: "phew, thats a relief. im trying my best to use my thinkpan more, and im fairly certain im... self aware enough, i guess, to not flip out emotionally." 07:25 GA: "you're really good at both of those. you must have had a kickass life so far to be so wise." 07:26 TC: Meoueṭ laughs. 07:26 TC: "You know, iṭ's funny... I don'ṭ remember ṭhaṭ much of iṭ." 07:26 TC: "Maybe ṭhaṭ's why I'm okay wiṭh iṭ disappearing. I don'ṭ have as much ṭo lose." 07:27 GA: "riiight, i heard you had missing memories too? did you ever find out what happened, or did jack give you your memories back or anything?" 07:29 TC: "I don'ṭ ṭhink I'd wanṭ ṭhem back." 07:29 GA: "oh?" 07:31 TC: "Well, ṭhey mighṭ be happy. Ṭhey mighṭ be sad. Or painful. I don'ṭ know. I don'ṭ wanṭ ṭo. Whaṭ if I know whaṭ happened ṭo Pellok afṭer all? If iṭ's bad, do I wanṭ ṭo remember? Whaṭ if my missing memories really do make me a villain of some sorṭ? I'd raṭher jusṭ be faking iṭ." 07:31 TC: "You undersṭand, righṭ?" 07:33 GA: Doir nods. "yeah, i think i do. before i got mine back, i was totally sure that jack had turned me into some kind of like secret mind-controlled cyborg so that i would be forced to turn on all of you in the final battle, but turns out it was just anime." 07:34 TC: "Which one?" 07:34 TC: "Er--" 07:34 TC: "Anyway. I have a few ṭhings ṭo be doing... Was ṭhere anyṭhing else you needed?" 07:36 GA: "i dunno, maybe a slice of life mixed with scifi? so, nichijou, basically. erm, no, just wanted to double check with you before all this... good luck, meouet." 07:37 TC: Meoueṭ nods and closes ṭhe door sofṭly. 07:37 GA: Doir's mind-ghost poofs with a ghosty noise.